1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and methodology for determining a flow profile in a well, and particularly to determining a flow profile in a deviated injection well.
2. Description of Related Art
In a variety of wells, various parameters are measured to determine specific well characteristics. For example, temperature logging has been used for profiling the injection rate in vertical wells. Existing methods of analyzing injection profiles are designed for vertical wells where the injection interval is usually small and the time to flush the wellbore volume is negligible. Also, the displacement process of the reservoir fluid can be represented by a radial flow model.
However, if the wellbore is deviated, such methods do not enable profiling of the injection rate. Thus, deviated wellbores, such as horizontal wellbores, present greater problems in evaluating and predicting flow profiles for injection wells.